


Regulus (Nocturnal)

by asongwritteneasily



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Kissing, M/M, sort of pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongwritteneasily/pseuds/asongwritteneasily
Summary: The son twins didn’t know about lost or love, yet they are heading into a future that involved both. Entirely inspired by ONEWE's Regulus
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Regulus (Nocturnal)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a sort of sappy fic involving these two and my favourite ships so I wrote it down lol

When he was little, his first clear memory was him eating mandarines with his mom and suddenly bursting into tears; he was not older than 3, and her mother, frightened, reacted by pulling him into her chest and humming into his hair to sooth him.

It turned out, Dongmyeong who was playing with their dad in the courtyard fell over and cut his knee.

Their connection was always that strong.

That was why, when he felt his twin’s eyes over himself, he didn’t had to turn around to know that Dongmyong knew.

About his sort of not so obvious little crush.

“Are you kidding me?” He heard his twin huffing.

Dongju finally turned to face his twin, who looked both amused and a bit scandalized; he blushed, looking away. They were at the park, away from the hyungs prying ears to talk a bit, scratch that, they were there because he received a text from Dongmyeong declaring he was sort of fed up and Dongju needed to do something about it.

“It’s not that bad.” He argued, the other just rolled his eyes.

“Dongju, you bite the poor dude.” Dongmyeong flipped his hair. “You hit him, you bite him you kept climbing him like a tree-” Dongju made a protest noise but he was immediately shush.

Oh my good, he was being so damn obvious.

“Every single clip our company release has you harassing Geonhak-hyung.” The other said, glaring at him. “And he let you, he cuddled you and let you and if that it’s not a sign for you, then I don’t know what are waiting for.”

Dongju bit his lip, he still didn’t want to confess; besides, if what his twin was saying is true and Geonhak liked him... like that, then he should be the one making the first move. He shook his head inwardly, yeah right, Geonhak was painfully shy most of the time, his build and his voice reflecting nothing of his introverted personality; plus, he knew he had been hurt in the past, betrayed by someone he loved and that left scars in anyone.

“I’m sick feeling this sappy all the time.” Dongmyeong complained and Dongju raised an incredulous eyebrow.

Oh wait, he was not getting blamed for that now.

“Excuse me?” Dongju said blinking at his twin. “You having a crush and not wanting to admit it has nothing to do with me.”

Dongmyeong spluttered indignantly face flushing furiously.

“You had a crush on Giwook since forever.” He added bluntly. “Me having a crush on Geonhak-hyung may have just exacerbated it, that is all.”

The both glared at each other for a minute, then started laughing.

“Hyung...” Dongju said calming down, eyes a little bit sad. “I like him, but it’s a bad idea. I’m an idol, he is a bandmate... It’s just...” He said a shook his head. “I will willing it off.”

He was being sincere; there were so many things that it could be horrible wrong for them, they were public personas now, and coming out was a big no for them, much less hoping for a relationship that could only live in the darkness.

Dongmyeong looked at him with a bitter twist on his lips and just hugged him tight.

He hoped it was the right thing to do.

oOo

Dongmyeong watched for the umpteen time how Dongju shied away from Geonhak’s touch, leaving the other boy with such a crestfallen expression he felt a tug on his chest. He knew his twin was serious when he told him that having a crush on the rapper was bad and he was going to work himself out of it but it in order to do that, he also had to broke Geonhak’s heart. He bit his lip slightly, wondering it was really the best idea.

“Did they have a lover spat or what.” Giwook mumbled into his ear and Dongmyeong jumped slightly, swatting the bassist away and rubbing his ear, blushing faintly.

Giwook hid his smirk and he glared, slapping him not quite gently on the arm.

“Shut up, it’s not like that.” He hissed, eyeing him so they could talk somewhere else. “It’s a lot more complicated.”

Dongmyeong explained in hushed tones what was going on, looking attentively at Giwook’s face; the bassist kept worrying his lip piercing which was completely distracting in the worst way but his eyes were soft with a profound feeling that he couldn’t quite name. The other sighed deeply looking away and hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

“Well... Dongju is right.” He said almost too softly. “Isn’t he, hyung.”

The boy was staring him right through him an unreadable expression on his face and Dongmyeong’s heart dropped into his stomach, having the acute feeling they were not longer talking about his twin’s crush.

They were talking about them.

It had been what? Almost a year perhaps they both knew their relationship was changing, was going straight into the ‘probably, maybe’ territory and neither of them wanted to admit it. Dongmyeong opened his mouth to say something anything, but not sound came out of it.

“Giwook-ah...” He finally said, blinking away unshed tears.

The bassist shook his head furiously, backing away when he tried to pull him into a hug.

“Forget about it.”

Dongmyeong was left standing alone, and he not longer knew if the heartbreak he felt was Dongju’s or his own.

oOo

Geonhak watched silently how the Son twins did they infamous thing in where they looked like they were talking without words but it was startled by a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not polite to stare, Geonhak-ah.” Jonghoon teased but his words lacked malice, he turned to face the man with an awkward laugh escaping his mouth.

The other eyed him curiously and Geonhak found himself not being nervous at all at the scrutiny, Jonghoon after all, was quite similar to Youngjo and that gave him a sort of implied easiness for him to talk with the vocalist. He scrunched his nose cutely as to divert the attention but it only made the other to pull him into a hug.

“Are you alright, kid?” He pressed his words against his hear and Geonhak found himself fighting tears held way too long.

He shook his head, not trusting in his voice not breaking; he was not in fact okay, he was so far from okay he didn’t even know what he felt anymore.

He was tired.

He was sick.

But over all, he wanted Dongju back, and deep in his heart he knew that won’t be possible.

He buried his head on Jonghoon’s neck and the man just rubbed circles on his back and whispered quiet words of comfort; why he couldn’t fall for someone like him instead? Mature, caring Jonghoon who loved his kids and even the kids that weren’t his to bits and was no afraid of showing his emotions.

But he was in love with bratty, scared Dongju who had decided it was too hard to even give them a chance and ran away; because he knew, he knew Dongju was rejecting him because he wanted to forget about him, about the maybe between them and that was breaking him little by little.

“Is always this hard, hyung?” He asked in a tiny, wet whisper and Jonghoon shifted him around his arms to looked at him, their faces were so close that he probably could see the tears trapped in his eyelashes.

But before the other could answer him, it was a loud coughing and both of the looked around to see Harin, Hyungu, Keonhee and Dongju standing there watching them with knowing amusement in his faces, except Dongju that was trying very hard to not look upset and betrayed, hiding it behind a mocking smile.

“Hyung stop manhandling other band members, we got to go.” Said Harin with a shit eating grin. “You can always invite Geonhak over.”

Geonhak blushed furiously, only fueling the peanut gallery into another round of teasing innuendos, he kept trying to catch Dongju’s eyes but the younger refused to even look at him. When they finally split from ONEWE and went back to their dorms, the ride was silent and tense; Keonhee, who sort of caught what was going on, made himself as tiny as his frame allowed him to, leaving Geonhak and Dongju to ignore each other the best they could.

When they arrived Dongju took his shoes with unnecessary force, and walked straight into their shared bedroom, not even greeting the rest of his band members.

Geonhak’s sadness turned into annoyance, the other was throwing a temper tantrum because of whart? He had openly rejected him for a while now and then when he finally got comfort from someone he dared to get mad?

A familiar hand was on his shoulder and Geonhak had a sense of deja vu as he turned around to face Youngjo, who was looking at him with patient eyes. Once again, Geonhak felt like his inside were crumbling.

“Keonhee told me.” He said and his lips twitched when Youngjo tried very hard to sound serious. “Are you dating Jonghoon-hyung now?”

Geonhak shook his head, running a hand through his hair.

“I wish.” He chuckled even if it lacked humour. “Things would be better if I was dating that hyung.”

A door slammed close and Youngjo frowned at the harsh sounds; Geonhak narrowed his eyes, making a stay put gesture at the older man and went to find the source of all the noise. Dongju was facing the wall, shoulders tense, he looked over and scowled at him; he tried very hard to control his temper but the younger was giving him a hard time.

“Go fuck yourself hyung.” Dongju muttered darkly. “Better yet, go and fuck Jonghoon-hyung.”

Geonhak snapped.

“What do you want then, Dongju?” Geonhak yelled, surprising even himself. “Do you want me to wait for you forever? Do you want me to stay heartbroken until you come to pick the pieces?”

Dongju opened his mouth but not sound came out of it; Geonhak felt tears forming on the corner of his eyes, he rubbed his face harshly.

“Dongju-ah...” Geonhak said tired, sad and so utterly desperate. “Please stop messing with me.” he said, grabbing his jacket. “Either take me or leave me, but please don’t toy with me like this.”

Geonhak walked out of the bedroom and out of the dorm, not looking back once.

oOo

Giwook was drunk and so was Geonhak, they had met outside the RBW building neither of the two wanting to go back to their respective dorms so they decided to do something that was quite risky for idols : go and get their asses drunk. Giwook knew a pretty discreet place where the lady was very friendly with pretty kids and also had a backstore solely for pretty kids in the entertainment business, so he took Geonhak hand and leaded the way, after all they both were on the same boat.

That boat was the Son twins.

“He had the face to blame me.” Giwook slurred, sloshing soju over both their empty glasses. “Fucking asshole.” He muttered darkly. “I’m not the one pushing us away.”

Geonhak took a sip of his glass, empting it and nodding in agreement.

“They are both the same, fucking selfish bastards.” He rumbled. “Too bad they are so pretty.”

Giwook giggled and then hiccuped.

“They are sooooo pretty.”

They both launched themselves into a drunk induced silence, the bottles were starting to pile up around them and the lady at the counter kept looking at them with both worry and amusement. He was about to ask for even more booze when a sort of familiar voice snapped him from his drunken stupor. 

“That’s enough hyung, I’m taking you home.”

Giwook squinted his eyes; was he seeing double or were two really pretty boys standing next to their table; he smirked wolfishly at one of them.

“You are very pretty but I’m in love with someone else, his name is Son Dongju.”

He heard Geonhak declared to pretty boy number one, who just blinked and smiled amused.

“Oh really?” The boy asked and Geonhak nodded.

“He hates me right now, but I know he is just jealous.” He mumbled. “I know he thought I was going out with a hyung but it was just a mistake.” 

Giwook shook his head and rolled his eyes, going for his glass and not finding it; he looked up a pretty boy number two who was making a face a it after taking a sip.

“That is mine!” Giwook said and then blushed when the boy smirked at him, unlike the other who looked very sweet, this one had a sexy edge on the curve of his full mouth.

“Lets go, kid.” The boy said grabbing his arm. “Jonghoon is going to kill you in the morning.”

“I don’t wanna, I fell in love with my best friend and he kept pushing me away, and a live with him.”

The boy’ smirk softened into something else and he shook his head. He put down the glass and took Giwook’s arm, pulling him up he protested and turned to Geonhak to be saved but the older one was being carried away from pretty boy number 1, well more or less, the kid definitely didn’t have the build to carry that amount of muscle.

“Come on, you are heavy.” Pretty boy number two whispered into his ear and Giwook sotmach did a somersault.

He didn’t know it was the smell of the boy’s cologne or the lightness in his voice or the touch of his skin, but made click and everything came rushing back.

“Shit, Dongmyeong.” Giwook said sobering up. “Shit.”

Dongmyeong let him freak out a little bit more before squeezing his side, and prompty leaning him against a secluded corner.

“You better remember this in the morning.”

And then, he kissed Giwook.

Dongmyeong tasted like soju and toothpaste, and Giwook couldn’t get enough of it; he threw his hands around the other neck pushing their bodies incredibly close to each other. They only parted for breath and the older chuckled slightly, running a hand through Giwook’s face, cuping his cheek.

“I got tired of running.” Dongmyeong whispered, leaning softly for another kiss.

For Giwook, that was enough of a reason.

oOo

Dongju heared Geonhak’s groan the next morning and decided the older deserved the hangover; he didn’t sleep at all, the other’s words replaying again and again in his head. Everytime he remebers Geonhak’s eager drunken spell his heart skipped a beat but also remembered what he told him earlier.

It was time to either take him or leave him, for good.

He stood up, finding Geonhak figure sprawled over the couch, arm over his eyes, shielding him. Dongju’s finger poked him on the ribs and the other snapped, but immediately blushed furiously.

“Oh so you remember last night.”

He tried to said it lightly but it sounded more awkward than anything.

“Dongju-ah” Geonhak mumbled looking down. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, for yesteday.” He said with a small voice. “I can’t make you like me, I shouldn’t have reacted like that.”

Geonhak closed his eyes softly as to avoid even catching a glimpse of him, but Dongju’s just leaned down and brushed his lips over the other’s mouth. Geonhak’s eyes snapped open, and Dongju climbed over the older’s lap, wrapping his legs around his waist, running a hand over his face.

He felt Geonhak closing his eyes and relaxing at the touch, strong arms holding Dongju in place.

“I love you.” He whispered. “I love you and I was afraid of it, but not more.”

They held each other gaze for a moment, Geonhak brushed his knuckles over Dongju’s cheek, eyes holding deep emotions.

“This is all very romantic but Geonhak you are so grounded for getting drunk.”

If Geonhak wasn’t holding him, Dongju would have cracked his skull open; The rest of ONEUS were standing there, all with different degrees of second hand embarrassment, except Youngjo who was grinning a shit eating grin.

“You two can makeout later, now get ready.”

The both scrambled to their feet, but Dongju didn’t care, he truly didn’t.

He was finally taking what life offered him.

He couldn’t ask for more.

**_**[ The name of the star I live,** _ **

**__ **

**_**They called it nocturnal** _ **

**__ **

**_**It maybe dark everyday,** _ **

**__ **

**_**But I don’t feel lonely** _ **

**__ **

**_**In this place where I breathe** _ **

**__ **

**_**There’s a flower that looks like you** _ **

**__ **

**_**Not withering at all** _ **

**__ **

**_**Always stay by my side ]** _ **


End file.
